A multi-level terminal block with frame housing, with connection units and with a comb-type structure for forming guiding slots for jumper wires is known from EP 1 976 064 B1. The comb-type structure is formed by several router distribution clamps arranged side by side, the clamps being combined to a terminal block. The router distribution clamps have an insulating material housing and are provided with clip-on feet for being clipped onto a top-hat rail on which the multi-level terminal block is placed. The insulating material housing or housings form a part of both, the router distribution clamp and the frame housing of the multi-level terminal block. Therefore, it is not possible to remove individual router distribution clamps from the multi-level terminal block.
The comb-type structure with the multi-level terminal block enables a clear feeding of the wires to the particular connection units that clamp individual jumper wires. Nevertheless, it may happen that the comb-type structure is unwanted and has to be removed by breaking off, for example.